


Никель, железо, кобальт, хром

by Darety



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Angst, Horror, M/M, Other, Sparkeater!AU
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 17:53:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6434434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darety/pseuds/Darety
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У «пушки, создающей искроедов» есть грустная история.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. «Кимия». I

**Author's Note:**

> _Никель, железо, кобальт, хром,_  
>  _Он съест твою искру одним глотком,_  
>  _Никель, железо, кобальт, хром,_  
>  _Маленький робот, беги в свой дом._  
>  Кибертронская страшилка

– Давно ты носишь маску? – крепко пожав руку Ферст Эйду, спросил Рэтчет. 

– Э-э… привет. Я тоже рад тебя видеть. 

– Да, да. Так, дело не в травме, я надеюсь? – последовал строгий вопрос. Рэтчет пристально разглядывал изменившегося с последней встречи младшего коллегу. Визор тот предпочитал всегда, а вот сплошной пластиной раньше фейсплейт не закрывал. 

Ферст Эйд негромко рассмеялся: 

– У меня нет привычки запускать повреждения, ты же знаешь. Просто последние годы… работал в горячих точках. Сроднился с броней, знаешь. Привет, Персептор! Отведешь меня на заседание, пока это приветствие не превратилось в медосмотр? 

Ученый, неподвижно стоявший за спиной Рэтчета на протяжении всего разговора, улыбнулся и тоже протянул руку. 

– Я уже начал опасаться, что ты не прибудешь, – сказал он. – Судя по тезисам, у тебя один из самых интересных докладов сегодня. 

– Спасибо, – смутился Ферст Эйд. 

Ежегодная медицинская конференция на «Кимии» всегда собирала лучших специалистов. Как Ферст Эйд мог не ответить на приглашение? Это важно для любого врача. 

– Судя по тезисам, это очень спорный доклад, – возразил Рэтчет. – Как и любая теория об экспериментальном питании искры, впрочем, – поправился он и добавил теплее: – Я рад, что ты выбрался с фронта. 

Ферст Эйд сложил за спиной руки, следуя рядом с коллегами. Рэтчет всех любил покритиковать, так что… лучше не цепляться за его слова. По крайней мере, пока он не начал высказывать свое мнение на обсуждении за круглым столом. У Ферст Эйда есть аргументы… 

Навстречу им стремительно вывернули из-за поворота две фигуры. Высокий, с широченными плечами мех вышагивал рядом с активно жестикулирующим голубым джетом, явно придерживая шаг. Обоих Ферст Эйд узнал мгновенно. Персептор приподнял руку в приветствии, и в ответ Спрингер весело козырнул, а Брейнсторм коротко кивнул, не переставая говорить – гораздо громче и отчетливей, как будто хотел, чтобы все слышали. 

– …это _абсолютно_ новое слово в подрывном деле. Вам понравится. Взрывается от одного… 

Когда они прошли мимо, Персептор качнул головой и негромко поделился, что еще недавно «взрывалось» новое изобретение Брейнсторма от любой радиопередачи в радиусе нескольких кликов, и это привело к разгерметизации уже трех отсеков станции во время тестов. Если Брейнсторм и услышал, то виду не подал, Рэтчет только хмыкнул, а Ферст Эйд будто не обратил внимания. Никто не удивился тому, что он оборачивался, глядя вслед уходящим мехам – всем, кому не безразличны подвиги «Крушителей», хочется поглазеть на Спрингера. А слабость к хроникам Физитрона Ферст Эйд никогда не скрывал. 

Он отстал на несколько шагов, ступая с каждым разом все неувереннее, а потом все-таки развернулся. 

– Брейнсторм! Брейнсторм! – повторил он, устремляясь следом. Тот не отвечал, и Ферст Эйд даже протянул руку, готовясь схватить оружейника за локоть, но тот уже повернул голову. 

Рэтчет и Персептор остановились поодаль. 

– …пока всего лишь прототип, – закончил Брейнсторм фразу. – Ферст Эйд… прости, я был увлечен. Рассказывал Спрингеру о радиовзрывчатке, реагирующей на десептиконские частоты. 

– Простите, что я вас отвлек, – Ферст Эйд бросил короткий взгляд на Спрингера. Он всегда мечтал встретиться с легендарным крушителем, и это сбивало с мысли сейчас, когда нужно было решить куда более важный вопрос. – Брейнсторм, мне надо с тобой поговорить. Я здесь ненадолго, меня завтра уже переводят на Мессатин и… могу я к тебе зайти после заседания? 

– Мессатин? – переспросил Спрингер. – Ты – Ферст Эйд, да? 

Ферст Эйду пришлось запрокинуть голову, чтобы поймать его заинтересованный взгляд. 

– Да, – на выдохе вентиляции подтвердил он. Не верилось, что Спрингер знает его по имени. – Я… мне… – интерес крушителя взволновал его, но не сбил с мысли. – Брейнсторм, я завтра покидаю «Кимию»! – настойчиво повторил он. 

Тот перехватил ладонью локоть и закивал, поднеся пальцы другой руки к краю маски: 

– Да, конечно. Корабль «Крушителей» тоже уходит завтра, и мне надо успеть вооружить их по высшему разряду, – Брейнсторм подмигнул Спрингеру суженной оптикой. – Как только отчитаюсь… ты знаешь, эта бюрократическая возня… в общем, обязательно поговорим. 

Ферст Эйд опустил плечи и не сразу, но все же повернулся. 

– Как ты? – негромко спросил его Брейнсторм в спину. Вопрос прозвучал запоздало – и не очень уместно. 

– Все в порядке, – медик уже удалялся, – потом обсудим. 

– Точно в порядке? – спросил Рэтчет, когда Ферст Эйд вернулся к ним. Кивнув, его младший коллега понуро поплелся рядом. – Я даже не знал, что ты знаком с Брейнстормом. 

– У них был совместный проект, – пояснил Персептор. – Когда Ферст Эйд прилетал к нам два года назад, они с Брейнстормом работали вместе над чем-то невероятно секретным, – он легко улыбнулся, но, заметив, что Ферст Эйд отвернулся, мгновенно погасил улыбку. – Прости. Ты не хотел, чтобы?.. 

Ферст Эйд слабо махнул рукой: 

– Нет, это не тайна. То есть, проект все еще секретный, но… да, мы немного работали вместе. 

– Даже странно, – Рэтчет рассуждал спокойно, и Ферст Эйд был благодарен ему за то, что он не акцентирует внимание на чужой эмоциональности. Ему и так было неловко. – Я думал, Брейнсторма интересует только оружие. 

– Угу, – пробурчал Ферст Эйд. – Так и есть. Мы не сработались. Ему нужна была консультация, а теперь… мне просто интересно, чем все закончилось. 

– Тогда рекомендую тебе отключить комлинк, когда пойдешь к нему в лабораторию, – помог Персептор мягко свернуть ставший неудобным разговор. – Если первые образцы радиовзрывчатки все еще там, я не хотел бы, чтобы «Кимия» лишилась еще одной секции. 


	2. II

Спрингер буквально зажал его в углу сразу после заседания. Ферст Эйд был не в самом плохом настроении: к критике он привык, но его действительно поддержал Персептор, и точно сделал это не из товарищеских чувств. Если самая светлая голова Кибертрона согласна, что ресурсы искры куда шире, чем принято считать в современной медицине, то за практику джамп-старта еще стоит побороться. Конечно, на конференции о самом новом способе реанимации искры Ферст Эйд даже не заикался – прежде чем защищать эту методику, надо было провести немало тестов, – но свою долю научного вдохновения он все-таки получил. 

Настроение резко скакнуло еще выше, когда он понял, что целиком завладел вниманием командира «Крушителей». Тот, правда, только сунул ему в руку датапад и, задорно сверкнув голубой – мучительно чистого оттенка – оптикой, попросил подняться к нему на борт ненадолго, «когда закончит трепаться с умниками». Ферст Эйд едва справился с вокалайзером, чтобы ответить, что придет, и желание зайти к Брейнсторму просто вымыло из его памяти. 

Сначала – смешно! – он и правда решил, что Спрингер решил взять его в легендарный отряд. Это ломало все планы, вызывало – без преуменьшения – панический ужас, но и отдавалось сладко под камерой искры. Выяснилось, что «Крушителям» он нужен был вовсе не за этим – повод для невероятного облегчения, – но любой шанс вписаться в их историю казался Ферст Эйду подарком. 

Опираясь о стол, Спрингер что-то просматривал на пологом мониторе. Физитрон сказал бы, что столешница немного прогибалась под его кулаками, хотя это было бы преувеличением, но каких-то специальных оборотов, чтобы подчеркнуть массивность и силу Спрингера, и не требовалось. Ферст Эйд вошел и замер на пороге, невежливо впиваясь взглядом в плечи, совмещающие машинные дверцы и элероны, массивные колеса и ракеты, стараясь четко запечатлеть силуэт в памяти. 

Спрингер махнул ему: 

– Проходи. Брейнсторм подкинул нам только пару новых стволов, а вот снарядов отсыпал столько, что я даже считать не хочу, – он небрежно поставил список на ускоренную перемотку. – Одна штуковина другой веселее. Под завязку загружены – а за пополнением придется залетать уже через пару недель. 

Ферст Эйд постарался как можно более понимающе кивнуть. Не просто кивнуть, а… Спрингер улыбался широко и уверенно. Интересно, он понимает, какое смущающее воздействие это оказывает? Ферст Эйд уже заикался перед ним два часа назад, и хотелось восстановиться в его оптике хотя бы теперь. 

– Подумал над моим предложением? 

Ферст Эйд кивнул. Стать наблюдателем? Что угодно – для Спрингера. Необходимость поддерживать оборону мессатинских шахт предстала в совсем ином свете. 

– Я все понял. Я справлюсь, – надо же, как голос звучит глухо. 

– Мы будем у тебя в долгу, – Спрингер обошел стол. Никакого «ты все еще можешь отказаться» и «точно ли ты уверен?», все четко: «да» значит «да». «Крушители» не приемлют двусмысленностей и шагов назад. 

Ферст Эйд вложил ладонь в протянутую руку, и пальцы скрипнули в жесткой хватке Спрингера. 

– Сам понимаешь, никому ни слова. Даже напарникам. Справишься? 

Он коротко кивнул в ответ. Ох, Спрингер даже не представляет, насколько хорошо он умеет хранить тайны. 

Спрингер видит маску, обманчиво-литую, и широкий визор, благодаря которому Ферст Эйд кажется таким эмоциональным. Когда твоя оптика высотой с треть фейсплейта, все думают, что и на мир ты смотришь в самом широком диапазоне. Воспринимаешь все близко к искре. А на самом деле – это всего лишь маска и визор. 

Но сейчас Ферст Эйд и правда заикался от переизбытка чувств. Спрингер был героем историй, которыми он зачитывался. Стоять рядом с ним – подумать только! – пожимать его руку… невыносимо приятно. 

И невероятно опасно. 

Спрингер не отводил взгляда, и Ферст Эйд понял, что командир «Крушителей» уловил возбуждение, изменившее электромагнитное поле. Он запоздало спохватился: надо было обойтись без рукопожатия, без контакта, надо было уйти побыстрее… 

Их разговор – сбывшаяся мечта, но мечты Ферст Эйда, перечитывавшего хроники Физитрона снова и снова, выпуск за выпуском, бывали и куда смелее. Неуместные воспоминания о них подстегивали эмоциональные контуры импульсами неоправданного возбуждения, а в оперативную память упорно лезли невнятные призрачные симуляции, от которых кулеры крутились интенсивнее. 

Он торопливо, нервно выдернул руку. Пока не поздно для них обоих, надо уйти, потому что – как отказаться, если… 

Ферст Эйд опустил голову, сдерживаясь, чтобы не выскочить за дверь, прервав их деловой разговор. _Он_ только и ждет слабости, возможности просочиться и подчинить ведущие программы, не важно, где и когда; _ему_ все равно. Ферст Эйд экстренно рылся в логах, отключая все попытки нейросети отреагировать на сигналы возбуждения, и потому продолжал путаться в словах. – Я только… я хотел сказать, мне очень… мне… 

Лестно, что Спрингер доверяет ему настолько важное задание. 

Стыдно, что рядом с командиром «Крушителей» он перегревается, как штамповка на первом свидании. 

Неприлично. Просто неприлично. Пора это прекращать. 

– Твои коллеги как-то обмолвились, что ты большой поклонник Физитрона, – ухмыльнулся Спрингер. 

О, их беседа не могла стать еще более неловкой. Физитрона? Нет, его героев, легендарных «Крушителей», их подвигов, и в том числе, конечно, командира… Сколько у Спрингера таких поклонников? Насколько сильно они досаждают и приятно ли, когда они мнутся вот так, не зная, что сказать и как побыстрее провалиться сквозь палубу? 

Наверное, они стараются задержать руку в этой широкой, сильной ладони подольше. 

– Но так как про наш с тобой договор никто не должен знать, можешь всем сказать, что заходил за автографом. 

Поздно – понял Ферст Эйд. Надо было сбежать. Пусть лучше Спрингер считал бы его странным, чем все случилось _так_ , но… – Могу на маске расписаться, – Спрингер наклонился. Его тень наполовину накрыла Ферст Эйда, и тот нервно вскинул руку к плечу, как будто мог ее задержать. – Внутри. 

Так хотелось допустить, что дело не в _нем_! Что Спрингера на самом деле может заинтересовать ничем особенным не выдающийся медик, которого он пригласил, только чтобы дать ему поручение. А именно на Ферст Эйда пал выбор наверняка потому, что его назначение удачно совпало с нуждами «Крушителей». 

– Н-не нужно на маске, – Ферст Эйд вздрогнул от прикосновения и тут же – резко – вжался гладкой пластиной в ладонь. Проклинать свою слабость было поздно. 

От колебаний чужого эм-поля – несдерживаемого и настойчиво покалывающего при близком контакте, – от вибрации двигателей, пока работающих ровно, но способных с яростным воем выдерживать немыслимые нагрузки, от невероятно притягательной силы, заключенной в светло-серых пальцах, Ферст Эйд спрятаться не мог. Он судорожно отменял команды, из-за которых разогревались его системы, но чувствовал, как обильно проступает хладагент внутри. Если бы он нерешительно переступил сейчас с ноги на ногу, между бедренными шарнирами точно хлюпнуло бы, а вязкая жидкость просочилась бы сквозь стыки. 

Ферст Эйд смог сопротивляться еще совсем недолго, прежде чем, глухо застонав, прижаться всем корпусом к исцарапанной броне и подставить изогнутые спинные пластины под приятно сдавившие их широкие ладони. 

Вряд ли Спрингер понимал, что заставило его предложить едва знакомому автоботу провести вместе пару часов перед тем, как разлететься на целую вечность. Вот как это выглядело с его стороны: почему-то он не устоял перед этим широченным визором, перед смущенно сцепленными руками. А когда медик задрожал под первым прикосновением, захотел его еще больше – раз системы разогреваются сами собой, мусолить нечего. 

Спрингер развалился в кресле, сдвинув сложенные лопасти в сторону. Ферст Эйд цеплялся за него, будто боялся свалиться, пока его гладили ниже спины, по бедренным шарнирам – уверенно, сильно, но неторопливо. Еще недавно Спрингер не был настроен на коннект, но определенно не собирался сейчас раздумывать об этом. Только довольно взрыкивал движком, когда Ферст Эйд, ерзая на колене, сильнее прижимался кодписом к его бедру. 

Сколько ему встречалось мехов, мечтавших об интерфейсе с командиром «Крушителей»? Как часто они «попадали в настроение»? Надо ведь спускать пар между операциями. Вряд ли Спрингер относится к таким связям хоть сколько-то бережно и внимательно. А сейчас – сейчас даже не факт, что причина не в автоматической реакции процессоров на импульсы, спроецированные… но какая разница, в чем причина? Главное, чтобы Спрингеру случившееся запомнилось приятным, ни к чему не обязывающим коннектом, а Ферст Эйд… это должно стать для него исполнением мечты. 

Ему до последнего не верилось, что он на самом деле слышит гудение мощных генераторов под собой, что детали брони, к которым он прикасается, действительно исцарапаны на Пове… Хотя, конечно, это не так. С тех пор столько времени прошло, а эти шероховатости – и вовсе от неаккуратной полировки… От Спрингера не «пахло боями», как выражался Физитрон, только синтетическим маслом для тяжелой техники, которое он явно ленился менять, и теплым, разогревающимся металлом… 

Ферст Эйд хотел, чтобы это длилось вечно. Он ластился к массивному партнеру, продавливал тонкими пальцами стыки, под которыми скрывались трансформационные швы, стараясь запомнить каждый рубленый угол брони. До ракетных стоек он дотягивался, только полностью распластавшись на широком честплейте Спрингера, вжавшись всем корпусом. Крушитель, ставший объектом столь пристрастного восхищения, ухмылялся все шире. Запах масла становился острее, а ответные касания – настойчивей. Спрингер не отнимал у него возможность насладиться этими мгновениями, но и не собирался долго ждать. Уткнувшись шлемом в его честплейт, Ферст Эйд со сдавленным стоном покорно сдвинул защитную пластину, и шероховатый металл, коснувшийся обводки порта, показался невыносимо холодным. Он нервно дернулся вверх, будто желая соскочить с упрямо гладящих порт пальцев. 

Спрингер прощупывал его конфигурацию, проверял, как широко расходятся детали. Ведь маленький медик не выдержит полного подключения. Со своими мощностями трехрежимник просто его пожжет… 

– Не зажимайся, – просьба вибрацией отдалась в корпусе Ферст Эйда. Тот насадился на пальцы, царапая соты разъемов на внутренней поверхности. Такая стимуляция подлила масла в огонь, и он застонал громче, все еще не решаясь поднять взгляд. 

Теперь Спрингер знал, как он течет от одной только возни, и как нетерпеливо потрескивает скопившимся на портах электричеством, и как умоляюще, тонко может звучать его голос. Сам крушитель по-прежнему улыбался, когда высвободил джампер. Тот свился в скрутку размером по меньшей мере с руку Ферст Эйда; такой крепкий, что, казалось, будет удобнее вцепиться в него, а не в пояс или охлаждающие решетки по краям выступающего честплейта, чтобы ненароком не съехать со Спрингера. Генераторы в основании джампера жадно гудели, а напряжение в электромагнитном поле било по сенсорам невыносимо. 

– Нет, нет… – вырвалось у Ферст Эйда. 

Не самая возбуждающая реакция – это жалобное «нет», – даже несмотря на размеры оборудования. 

– Не бойся, я тебя не сожгу, – корпус под ним пришел в движение – Спрингер выпрямил спину. 

Ферст Эйд оплел ногами его бедро, ступнями задевая колесо, прижимаясь так сильно, что Спрингеру пришлось убрать руку. Пальцы блестели от голубоватого проводящего геля. 

– Я… я хочу… пожалуйста… 

Ерзая все быстрее, беспокоя обводку и провоцируя будоражащие волны сигналов от датчиков внизу, он оставлял липкие следы смешавшегося с хладагентом контактного геля на зеленой броне. 

– Что ты хочешь? – нетерпеливо спросил Спрингер, приподнимая его за подбородок. 

– Топливо, – выдавил Ферст Эйд. 

Тот удивленно окинул маленького партнера взглядом, а потом расхохотался: 

– Эй, я не собираюсь тебя убивать! 

Он имел в виду, что разница в составе энергона между их моделями может привести к краху фильтров, и это точно будут не фильтры трехрежимника. Вместо ответа Ферст Эйд уверенно зарылся пальцами в основание джампера, сбрасывая немного напряжения на нижние штекеры. Спрингер зарычал, откидывая голову назад, и рука, придерживавшая Ферст Эйда, крепко сжалась, чудом не вывернув детали. 

– Мы все успеем, – пообещал Ферст Эйд дрогнувшим голосом. Как можно сопротивляться во время стимуляции слабым переменным током? Спрингер дернул головой, кивая – должно быть, даже не заметив, что передал партнеру управление ситуацией. – Но я хочу… попробовать… 

Раскаленный джампер искрил, электрические дуги проскальзывали почти на уровне оптики Ферст Эйда, и было сладко – и немного больно – представлять, какой силы ток он передает, когда Спрингер запускает энергообмен. 

– Смелый… маленький… – хрипло отозвался Спрингер, и Ферст Эйд знал, что так звучит согласие. 

В его баке уже давно разогрелось топливо, и когда мембраны шлюза коснулась широкая ребристая насадка, разница температур выбила из вокалайзера прерывистый вскрик. Он задрожал, навалился на джампер, выдавливая из Спрингера шипение и резкие всхрипы вентиляции, и широко, до скрипа сервоприводов, развел ноги. 

Спрингер должен был приятно удивиться подвижности внутренних деталей своего партнера. Он полностью обхватывал ладонями ноги Ферст Эйда, удерживая их, и слышал легкий треск – не зарядов, пока еще слабых, срывающихся с джампера и гасящихся о броню, а горловины топливного бака. Но медик был уверен – а кто спорит с врачами? Спрингер закрутил насадкой, проталкиваясь в шлюз, и в ответ Ферст Эйд дернул бедрами, завершая стыковку. Имя срывалось с вокалайзера само, комкаясь в бессмысленный поток звуков, пока он лихорадочно царапал шины вдоль глубоких протекторов: 

– Спрингер! Спри… спра-а… ну же… 

Он ждал откачку, но Спрингер решил обойтись без пробы и перейти сразу к делу. Конденсат мгновенно выступил на зафиксированном шланге, а по топливной системе растеклось приятное тепло. Бак заполнялся неторопливо, но неумолимо, энергон перекачивался в резервную систему, переливался в каждую трубку, пронзая всю сеть топливопроводов ласковыми колебаниями. Объем баков трехрежимника и медицинского автомобиля было не сравнить, и вскоре блаженно извивающийся Ферст Эйд стал получать предупреждения. Верхняя граница… Заполнение… Он отклонял их до тех пор, пока топливо не подступило к верхнему шлюзу. 

Было тяжело. Терпко. Жарко. Ощущение блаженной сытости перегружало системы, а напряженные, туго натянутые магистрали стали сверхчувствительны к вибрации, с которой работала насадка Спрингера. Электрическая стимуляция добавляла пикантности. Заряды заставляли сокращаться мембрану, топливо вливалось толчками, брызгало из расшатавшихся штуцеров, вызывая микрозамыкания в произвольных цепях. Ферст Эйд отчаянно запрокидывал голову, надеясь сохранить в памяти каждый кадр, пойманный видеозахватом. 

– Открой маску, – услышал он и вновь почувствовал настойчивое касание. 

Спрингеру интересно? Правда, интересно взглянуть? Он хочет увидеть приоткрытый рот с выступившей энергоновой пеной, довольную и глупую улыбку?.. Когда мех залит до краев чужим топливом, датчики сбиты с толку, и мощность процессоров падает до тех пор, пока не пройдет расщепление чужеродных присадок. Так что Ферст Эйд с большим трудом воспротивился этой просьбе и потерся сплошной пластиной о пальцы. 

Спрингер заворчал и резко запустил откачку. Тяжелое топливо трехрежимника, не брезговавшего химическими добавками, среагировало с давним, почти потерявшим заряд, запасом в баках Ферст Эйда. Несвежее, прошедшее несколько кругов по топливопроводам, оно приобрело неповторимую, уникальную консистенцию – хотя Спрингер сейчас не мог осознать, насколько уникальную. Получив сносящий анализаторы коктейль, он зарокотал движком, отвечая на синхронную панику фильтров ускорением топливообмена. 

Вращение насадки взбивало энергон внутри Ферст Эйда, разогревая его до температуры распада. Выталкиваемые горячие пары сводили системы с ума. 

– Этого… хотел… малыш? 

– Ах-х, – только и смог выдавить Ферст Эйд. На «малыша» можно было и обидеться, но… не сейчас, нет, не сейчас. И, шлак, только не на Спрингера! 

Фиксаторы, впивавшиеся в глубоко вошедший шланг, елозили по мокрой от масла и протекшего энергона поверхности. Спрингер широко скалился, наблюдая, как вертится на нем маленький партнер, и не обращая внимания на то, что следы размазанной по его коленям жидкости – не розового, а буроватого оттенка. 

Не успел уровень топлива опуститься до резервных отметок, оно хлынуло обратно. Брызгая под напором, оно сочилось по ногам, смешиваясь с охладителем. Ферст Эйд крутил тазовой секцией, но не мог вырваться из ставшей слишком крепкой хватки. Спрингер тоже был доволен – пусть он не кричал, но рваный рисунок вентиляции говорил за него. 

Генераторы в основании джампера раскручивались, обжигая прижатый к ним порт. Заряд нарастал. Ферст Эйд обхватил скрутку влажной от растекшегося топлива – теперь оно было везде – рукой и замкнул несколько контуров. Дернувшись и зарычав, Спрингер чуть не выдрал ему ноги из суставов, а после – перехватил Ферст Эйда поперек корпуса и вдавил в честплейт с такой силой, что, показалось, белые пластины на спине прогнулись. Он распахнул рот, и Ферст Эйд, потянувшись вверх, протолкнул в него кисть. 

Глосса Спрингера оплела ее, приятно кольнула искорками – такая широкая по сравнению с тонкими пальцами медика. Тот часто двигал ими во рту, а мокрым портом ездил по джамперу. Ощущения были потрясающие… 

Спрингер поднял его – легко, будто он ничего не весил, – и погрузил два больших пальца в порт, растягивая внешнее кольцо. Хрупкие детали хрустнули – но не повредились, разойдясь почти вдвое шире. Он не собирался больше оттягивать соединение, зная, что болевой порог партнера нивелирован в пользу интерфейс-протоколов, и любое давление принесет в первую очередь удовольствие. 

Ферст Эйд коротко вскрикнул, вертясь на пальцах. Готовые к контакту разъемы на внутренней поверхности кусали их статикой и ласкали взбудораженным магнитным полем. Сейчас хотелось только стыковки. Да, после – после саднить будет все: каждый разъем, каждая плата, и поцарапанная горловина бака, и истертые о грубые детали трехрежимника бедра… Приемная система умоляла о подключении. С разведенных ног капало раскаленным маслом и вспененным хладагентом на передающую систему Спрингера, из воздухоотводов шел пар. 

Зависший в воздухе Ферст Эйд испуганно выдернул руку изо рта, шаря в поисках опоры по массивным плечам. Он ожидал увидеть зеленоватую пленку на кончиках пальцев, и когда ее не оказалось, сокрушенно мотнул головой. Спрингер даже не заметил: он думал только о волне подключений, которые наконец-то дадут полноценный откат. 

– Готов? 

Вопрос был задан для проформы. Первый венок штекеров, поддерживаемых вибрирующим магнитным кольцом, уже погружался в порт. По стенкам терлись провода, разыскивая свободные разъемы. Ферст Эйд подключил в цепь все, что у него были, и расслабил сервоприводы, полностью отдаваясь во власть чужих рук. Топливный шланг натянулся; трясущаяся насадка задевала внутренние стенки бака, усеянные химическими и температурными датчиками, и те реагировали бесконечным потоком сообщений, превращавшимся в белый шум, в фон, не позволяющий ни о чем задуматься. 

Почти. Ферст Эйд очень четко осознавал: он не успел, недооценил фильтры Спрингера, и теперь – конечно! – крушителю не терпится всадить в него джампер и дернуть током. Для его процессоров не проблема одновременно поддерживать топливный коннект и стандартный обмен напряжением. 

– Да, – скорее шумом статики, чем внятной репликой ответил Ферст Эйд. – Да! Да! 

Он терял контроль: как недавно чувствовал себя растворившимся в чужом топливе, так сейчас – плавящимся от зарядов, которыми Спрингер продирал его порт. Ферст Эйд не принял джампер даже наполовину, а уже не осталось свободных разъемов. Ток бил по бедрам, заставляя сервоприводы часто сокращаться. Кажется, внутри не осталось ни одной цепи, которая не прочувствовала бы близость крушителя. Жаркие, сладкие волны прокатывались от соединительных систем до спрятанных в шлеме антенн, а сенсорные узлы в основании порта часто сокращались. 

Спрингер запоздало спохватился, что если надавит сильнее, разворотит партнеру приемную систему. Он погладил стонущего – скорее, жалко попискивающего – Ферст Эйда по шлему, извиняясь, а после, продолжая поддерживать, чтобы тот ничего себе не повредил, перехватил рукой собственные оставшиеся кабели. 

Порты, казалось, плавились от напряжения. Спрингер легко переключал диапазоны, от сильных мощных волн к частым очередям уколов, и это нарезку сбивало. Ферст Эйд едва вспомнил о том, что было очень важно сделать, пока… пока… 

Он вцепился дрожащими пальцами в свою грудную броню, нашаривая скрытые гнезда, и вытянул – едва не вырвал – два кабеля. Спрингер очень старался его не сжечь, но еще ему не хватало широты канала, и поэтому он охотно подставил порты для информационного обмена. На поверхностном уровне пустые пакеты и мелкий мусор, забивая процессоры, приближали перезагрузку, а кроме того, позволяли уловить эмоции партнера. 

Сделать интерфейс между столь разными по габаритам мехами одинаково приятным сложно, но Спрингер явно знал границу, за которой удовольствие меньшего партнера превращается в боль, и не перешагивал ее, а Ферст Эйд был обладателем других секретов. Не совсем интимных, но очень уместных… Пользоваться медицинскими командами, чтобы стимулировать узлы нейросети, было, конечно, грязным трюком, но Спрингер не протестовал. Чем приятнее ему было, тем глуше становилось сдавленное порыкивание, сопровождавшее каждую вспышку напряжения. 

И он определенно понял, что Ферст Эйд подключился к его видеопотоку, потому что мгновенно сфокусировался на партнере, с издевательской улыбкой предлагая насладиться волнующими кадрами. Почти наизнанку вывернутый порт – и искрящая в нем толстая скрутка. Каждый раз, когда Спрингер вздрагивал, джампер понемногу проталкивался внутрь. По ребристым кабелям ползли дрожащие капли, у основания мерцали зеленоватой подсветкой, мутной от натекшего контактного геля, генераторы. А маленький медик так раздвинул бедра, держась за подставленные руки Спрингера, будто его вообще не заботила целостность шарниров, и часто трясся. Его широкий визор моргал спорадически, бессистемно, как перед перезагрузкой. 

Видеосигнал исчез. Ферст Эйд вырубил Спрингеру оптику. 

– Да... не... стесняйся ты, – тот попытался перехватить контроль, но против медицинских команд ничего сделать не смог. 

Ферст Эйд в ответ щедро вернул ему заряд, параллельно делясь приятным ощущением разрядки по инфоканалу, и простонал: 

– Я не… ах!.. просто… – его голос звучал как будто чище. – Про... продолжай... 

Спрингер вновь попытался обхватить его, и стало невозможно упираться, даже выставив руки вперед. Раньше Ферст Эйд не раз представлял себе, как гладит песочно-желтый честплейт, такой вместительный, словно предназначенный для ношения Матрицы, как прижимается к нему, но… у него была причина и бояться этого. 

Причина, которую Спрингер не должен был увидеть. 

Странный звук, смешанный с треском и хлюпаньем, – и теснота, в которой была зажата скрутка, сменилась относительным простором. Ферст Эйд с усилием повел бедра вниз. Спрингер забеспокоился не сразу – только когда до перегруженных процессоров дошло, что что-то не так. Этот звук и движение могли значить, что он не сдержался и разорвал маленького партнера. 

Вот только тот не кричал от боли, а блаженно стенал, да и инфосоединение не передавало импульсов страха. 

– Глубже... – Ферст Эйд перехватил пальцы Спрингера, мешая поддерживать себя, притираясь к корпусу вплотную. – Давай... до конца! 

– Ты слома... а-ах-х... 

Джампер обжигала близость свободных портов, трещащих от статики. Откуда они взялись? Кабели скрутки засасывало магнитным вихрем, открытые штекеры хлестало мечущимися разрядами. Сдерживаться было невозможно. Спрингер расслабил руки, откидывая голову назад и чувствуя, как джампер погружается все дальше, глубже, будто сейчас упрется в камеру искры. Внутри Ферст Эйда было невыносимо жарко; этот жар звал продолжать, и Спрингер не мог сопротивляться. 

– Да...вай, малыш, – прорычал он, стегая электричеством все, что попадалось. Предохранители трехрежимника выбить не так легко, но Ферст Эйд уже несколько раз вышвырнул Спрингера за грань вменяемого онлайна – и вернул обратно, требуя продолжения энергообмена. – Ох, ты просто... давай... М-м! 

Его возбуждение поутихло бы, если бы он увидел, как перестроился корпус Ферст Эйда. Пластины разошлись так легко, будто даже эндоскелет не нуждался в целостности. Натянулись тонкие жилки проводов, задребезжали детали, неестественно раздвигаясь, прогибаясь, чтобы пропустить внутрь мощную скрутку. Ферст Эйд и правда был насажен до самой искры. До плотно закрытого серого металлического кокона посреди хаоса искрящихся плат. Зеленоватая жидкость подтекала из топливных трубок и сочилась из-под маски. Сквозь широкие щели между деталями было видно, как Спрингер неосознанно подключается ко всем разъемам подряд – широкопрофильным, резервным, медицинским, и чем угодно Ферст Эйд принимает заряд, будто ничто в нем не может перегореть. Или – будто его вспомогательные системы фантастическим образом дублируют всю энергосеть. Статика искрила на каждом ребре оттопыренных деталей, окружая медика голубоватым сиянием. 

Ритм энергообмена стал зашкаливающим. 

Спрингер не узнал бы сейчас Ферст Эйда. От следующего скачка напряжения маска раздвинулась, скользнула в пазы, обнажая искривленный – от наслаждения и напряжения – рот с острыми дентапластинами, широкий, разрезающий фейсплейт почти надвое. Голубой визор поднялся, открывая тронутые изнутри налетом рыжие линзы. 

Хрипящий под ним трехрежимник выгнулся до хруста, и пластины его честплейта начали расходиться. Средняя часть сдвинулась вниз, боковые – распахнулись, как створки. 

– Праймус! – в голосе Спрингера причудливо смешались наслаждение и паника. – По... постой... 

Он подтянул руку к груди. Интенсивность энергообмена не снизилась, поэтому движения стали рваными. Спрингер пытался сдавить, закрыть броню, но не помогали ни команды, ни физическое давление. Ферст Эйд, продолжая выстанывать тонкую трель, провел дрожащими пальцами по трансформационным стыкам, но честплейт уже заело в открытом положении. 

Глосса, похожая на тонкий шланг с расширяющейся к краю воронкой, вывалилась из распахнутого рта навстречу сиянию. 

– Я… шлак! Эйд, прости… я… команды не проходят… я не знаю, почему… – сбивчиво забормотал Спрингер. – Это не… 

Одно дело – приятный интерфейс по обоюдному согласию, совсем другое – распахнутая искра. Спрингер извинялся сейчас за то, что предлагает малознакомому партнеру самый интимный тип контакта, в то время как сам не хочет этого. 

Думал, что не хочет. Его корпус считал иначе, его искра считала иначе, и Спрингер не видел, как Ферст Эйд смотрит на нее жадно и испуганно, облизывая губы глоссой, мотая головой и всхлипывая. 

– Прости, ты… я не могу… – повторял Спрингер. 

Остановиться он тоже не мог – только прервать интерфейс, а это было бы болезненно для них обоих. К тому же жажда перезагрузки никуда не делась – напротив, она была такой сильной, что Спрингера колотило. Он поддерживал партнера ниже спины, откинув голову назад, и топливная магистраль на шее отчаянно пульсировала. Мощная вибрация отдавалась дребезжащим звуком в преобразовавшемся корпусе Ферст Эйда, ощетинившемся деталями брони. 

– Все в порядке, – выдавил Ферст Эйд, поглощая взглядом сияние. Структура его оптик позволяла спокойно переносить яркий свет совсем рядом, а излучение искры выбивало предохранители. – Я не буду… 

Не буду пользоваться тобой, он имел в виду. Пользоваться безмятежно, откровенно раскрытой искрой, инициируя слияние и устанавливая сильнейшую эмпатическую связь. Невероятное блаженство от абсолютного растворения друг в друге предлагают самым близким мехам – а никак не случайным партнерам. 

Пальцы заскрежетали по желтым пластинам, и Ферст Эйд медленно склонился. Сияние – из чистейшего голубого в ослепительно-белый – манило его и грызло изнутри. В искру Спрингера, бесстыдно выставленную, хотелось… впиться. Выпить ее. Оставить следы острых дент на стенках ложемента. 

Искра Спрингера могла стать его искрой… 

– Я понимаю, – просипел Ферст Эйд. – Доверься… мне. 

Спрингер положил – обрушил – ладонь ему на голову, без усилий обхватывая шлем, и Ферст Эйд с трудом ускользнул от большого пальца, шарящего в поисках маски. Нет, нельзя… нельзя… 

Он наклонился и кончиком глоссы поймал один из жарких, ярких протуберанцев. 

Спрингер закричал – жадно, откровенно, в крике слышалась мольба продолжать и заводящий страх сильного воина, утратившего над собой контроль, – и с ревом и рокотом двигателей вылетел в перезагрузку. Ферст Эйд едва успел отвернуться – врезавшись фейсплейтом в его раскрытые детали и прикусив их, – лишь бы не вцепиться в камеру. 

Чтобы так ласкать искру и не сбить тонкие настройки, не причинить партнеру боль вместо наслаждения, нужно быть или очень умелым любовником, или врачом, или… тем, кто хочет ее невыносимо, но никогда не навредит своей жертве. 

  


– Прости, малыш, – выдохнул Спрингер за спиной. Они оба сползли на пол, и Ферст Эйд лежал, отвернувшись, подтянув колени к честплейту. У него ничего не болело и не саднило, но тем не менее ему было плохо, и Спрингер не мог не почувствовать это. – Я полагал, будет весело. 

Ферст Эйд крепче обхватил себя за плечи. 

Он надеялся, что его топливо – искаженное мутировавшими системами – усыпит Спрингера раньше, чем автоматическая реакция на охотничий гипноз заставит искру открыться. Но он не рассчитал: у командира «Крушителей» оказались мощнейшие фильтры, и тот томился желанием, но не вырубался от искроедовой смеси. 

– Я сделал это не специально. Я не хотел тебя провоцировать или... Не знаю, почему она открылась. Шлак, это… 

Это был неудобный разговор. Неловкий разговор. Спрингер не хотел оправдываться перед медиком, но он не мог не оправдываться, потому что Ферст Эйд, по его мнению, должен быть оскорблен. Ему открыли искру – и тут же попросили забыть об этом. Наверное, Ферст Эйд и правда кажется слишком ранимым со стороны. 

Спрингер понятия не имел, что его партнер знал о неизбежности открытия. Что эта команда зашифрована в импульсах, отправляемых интерфейс-системой Ферст Эйда в момент, когда возбуждение перехватывает приоритетные протоколы. Как жертвы не могут сопротивляться команде искроеда, заставляющей их застыть и выкашлять собственный мозговой модуль, так и Спрингер не имел шанса сохранить камеру закрытой. 

Ферст Эйд не смог бы воспользоваться беспомощностью Спрингера, даже если бы захотел. Мутирующая искра была плотно закрыта. Даже медицинские команды не позволяли выдвинуть камеру и разомкнуть створки. 

– Бывает… – выдавил Ферст Эйд, глядя в одну точку перед собой. – Проверь протоколы коннекта, если интенсивный энергообмен инициирует открытие, это можно легко исправить. 

Как врач, он должен понимать, что случаются... поломки. Что-то закоротило, вот и... и не важно, что ни один медик не обнаружит никаких ошибок в функционировании Спрингера. 

– Спасибо. 

Ферст Эйд слышал его вентиляцию и крепче сжимал пальцы. Спрингер извинялся и благодарил, но все равно чувствовал, насколько обескуражен партнер. Спрингер получил божественную перезагрузку, и, хотя не знал точно, все равно улавливал в близком напряженном фоне, что Ферст Эйд остался без разрядки. 

Голодным. 

Интерфейс действительно должен был стать веселым. Ферст Эйд мечтал о нем еще до того, как все в его жизни пошло наперекосяк, и мечтал после; правда, тогда он уже знал, к чему приведет любая близость. 

Знал, но не смог держать себя в руках и позволил распространиться сигналам, отправляемым сущностью внутри него. Исполнение желаний оказалось в высшей степени разочаровывающим. 

Спрингеру нужно благодарить не за понимание – за другое. За то, что он – могучий командир «Крушителей», боец, переживший сотни смертельных сражений, – выжил после неловкого интерфейса с маленьким медиком. 

– Прости. 

Ферст Эйд крепче сжал бедра, скрывая бурые пятна энергоновой пленки, потрескавшуюся краску – там, где впивались пальцы Спрингера, – и следы легких ожогов. Пусть Спрингер не волнуется о том, цел ли он; ведь так для его партнера, лишенного болевого порога в принципе, выглядит часть приятных воспоминаний об этом коннекте. Он постарается сохранить только их и забыть о том, почему коннект вообще состоялся. 

Командир «Крушителей» не любил разводить долгие разговоры: 

– Не спеши. Уходи, когда… будешь готов. Хорошо? 

Ферст Эйд кивнул и прислушался к шороху закрываемой двери. Скрытая широким голубым визором мутно-желтая оптика смотрела зло – но не Спрингер был причиной злости. Настоящий виновник работал в нескольких палубах отсюда, и его пора было навестить. 


	3. III

– Брейнсторм! – Ферст Эйд ворвался в лабораторию без предупреждения, без звонка, влетев в дверной проем, не дождавшись, пока он станет достаточно широким. 

Мехи на «Кимии» привыкли не соваться друг к другу. Общество местных исследователей напоминало своеобразное братство замкнутых ботов, в котором никто ни с кем ничем не делился, но и двери не запирал. Никому в голову не придет сунуться в чужие исследования, это же вопиющее нарушение этики! Со стороны кажется, все работают вместе, ради победы автоботов, но это не значит, во-первых, что соревнование хоть на день прекращается, а во-вторых, что нежданным гостям тут рады. 

Лаборатория Брейнсторма была завалена хламом, и часть этого хлама Ферст Эйд снес, неудачно развернувшись. Он как-то ожидал, что за дверью будет хоть немного пространства, но бедрами, и без того саднящими после интерфейса, сразу же врезался в ящики. 

– Решил улететь раньше? – спросил Брейнсторм, сверившись с хронометром. Гость сдавленно ругался, прижимая руку к поцарапанной броне. – Хотел сказать, любопытный был доклад. 

– Хватит! – рявкнул Ферст Эйд, захлопнул дверь и пнул по панели замка. Голос сорвался. – Хватит, я… я чуть не убил С-с… – он запнулся. Нет, не стоит обсуждать это ни с кем, даже с тем, кто уже знает слишком много секретов. 

– Кого? – встрепенулся Брейнсторм, мгновенно опуская пистолет, который крутил в руках. – Ферст Эйд, подойди, пожалуйста. Я регистрирую повышенный фон, как… у тебя был интерфейс с кем-то? 

Застонав, Ферст Эйд развернулся, прижимаясь спиной к двери. Он же только что сказал, что чуть не сожрал чью-то искру! Конечно, у него был повышенный фон! Ощущая навалившуюся усталость, он сделал несколько медленных шагов вперед. 

Возбуждение уже улеглось, и вместе с ним заснула тварь внутри, голодная и злая. Свет двух широко разнесенных маленьких линз Брейнсторма вызывал только слабую, тлеющую злость. 

– Я тебя осмотрю, – Брейнсторм сдвинул со стола груду деталей, освобождая место, – садись. 

– Нечего на меня смотреть! – Ферст Эйд сцепил пальцы в замок. – Ты… ты нашел способ исправить это? 

Брейнсторм все же обхватил его за плечи и подтолкнул к столу. Пришлось устроиться там, где он указал, откинуться немного назад и подставить корпус под лучи сканера. Дрон летал над Ферст Эйдом, снимая показания и попискивая, а Брейнсторм сосредоточенно стучал друг о друга указательными пальцами, сложив руки перед собой. 

– Я?.. М-м. Почти. Я работал над этим, как и обещал, но так вышло, что в процессе сосредоточился кое на чем другом. Излучение, под которое ты попал… если канализировать его, объединить по принципу лазерного пучка, то можно регулировать направленность. 

– Чт-то? – сипло переспросил Ферст Эйд. 

– На этот проект у меня совсем не хватает времени, но… 

– Проект? – перебил тот, выпрямляя спину и отгоняя дрона. – Брейнсторм! Ты обещал, что придумаешь, как вытащить из меня эту… эту тварь! 

Тот опустил голову, притушив оптику. 

– Ферст Эйд, ты ведь изучал эффект вместе со мной. Ты прекрасно знаешь, что не подцепил паразита. Это не какая-то сущность внутри тебя, которую можно просто вырезать. Твоя искра частично подверглась мутации, что повлияло на протоколы… 

Он продолжал стучать пальцами, и это раздражало невыносимо, но сил кричать больше не было, и не потому, что последние остатки энергии выкачал из Ферст Эйда интерфейс с трехрежимником. Просто… как Брейнсторм может оставаться таким невозмутимым? 

– Я… я не могу… – он вцепился в собственный честплейт задрожавшими пальцами. – Я врач! Представляешь, как часто мне приходится смотреть на искры? Я… я постоянно в такой близости, и… 

– Но ведь я решил эту проблему? – озадаченно спросил Брейнсторм. 

Он искренне недоумевал, как будто не понимал – проблема вовсе не в том, что Ферст Эйд перестал бросаться на любую искру, которую чуял. А в том, что он видел их и _знал_ , четко знал, что сделала бы тварь внутри него, если бы ей только дали шанс. 

Ферст Эйд опустил плечи. «Это не сущность внутри тебя, это твоя искра». О, Праймус. Брейнсторм сказал это так… просто. Так обыденно. Будто он рассказывал об очередном изобретенном им оружии. Он всегда был известен как мех, способный самую ужасную задумку воплотить в жизнь, и… соглашаясь проконсультировать его, Ферст Эйд даже не подозревал, что сам станет этой воплощенной задумкой. 

– Ты избавил меня от постоянного голода, но не от мыслей, – попытался выразить он. Должен же Брейнсторм хоть… хоть что-то понимать? – Ты… лишил меня возможности чувствовать… приязнь или влечение без страха убить, Брейнсторм. Это не совсем «решить проблему». 

Он запнулся, закончил фразу скомканно, тихо. Сейчас хотелось свернуться прямо на этом столе и отключиться, но – нельзя. Подумать только, он пришел ругаться, спорить, требовать… 

Брейнсторм задумчиво кивнул и положил ему руку на плечо, наполовину прикрывая медицинский крест: 

– Но это временно. 

Спрингера от смерти спасла лишь горькая обида, помешавшая Ферст Эйду отдаться возбуждению. Контролировать искроеда – контролировать _себя_ – было практически невозможно. Борьба с голодом напрямую зависела от протоколов интерфейса. В тот момент, когда Ферст Эйд принял решение остаться со Спрингером, он уже знал, что _хорошо_ будет только одному из них. Что если отпустить контроль, Спрингер даже понять не успеет, кто высосал его искру. 

Он очень старался, и он смог сделать так, что они оба выжили, а теперь жалел обо всем, даже о том, что вообще принял приглашение на «Кимию». 

– Вот… вот именно, – прошептал он. – Ты обещал, что найдешь способ. Я… я боюсь, что не выдержу. Что убью кого-нибудь. 

Брейнсторм не пытался заглянуть ему в визор, но стоял рядом, не убирая руку. Возмутительно спокойный. Они даже не были коллегами, просто однажды Брейнсторму понадобились известные медицинские подробности о функционировании искроедов, и Ферст Эйд согласился поделиться этими скудными данными. Впервые они пожали руки незадолго до того, как Брейнсторм стал в жизни медика тем, от кого зависело… все. 

Его жизнь. Его свобода. Его разум. 

Ферст Эйд всегда был немного рассеянным, когда дело не касалось пациентов. Два года назад, погруженный в свои мысли, он просто вошел в лабораторию, проигнорировав красное окошко над дверью. Дурацкая привычка не запираться! 

Он даже не знал, зачем Брейнсторму сведения об искроедах. Он как раз хотел поговорить с ним об этом, предупредить, чтобы ученый не вздумал отловить и притащить такую тварь на «Кимию» (вдруг у него были на это ресурсы!), но вырубился от вспышки жара в камере искры, а когда пришел в себя в следующий раз… мир вокруг стал другим. Он состоял из следов излучения, из отпечатков искр, из безумного голода, выворачивающего наизнанку системы. Из тянущей боли во всем корпусе, из ужаса и непонимания. 

Брейнсторм не успел отключить собранный им излучатель раньше, чем Ферст Эйд попал под воздействие поля. Искра начала мутировать в тот же миг, и вскоре голод застил все. Брейнсторм мог бы сдать его коллегам для изучения или вовсе пристрелить из самозащиты, но он, рискуя выдать правду или стать жертвой, спрятал у себя скованного и бьющегося в бессильной ярости Ферст Эйда, чьи комплектующие самопроизвольно модифицировались с каждым днем все сильнее. Это напоминало распадение корпуса заживо – редкое для кибертронцев отклонение и сложно излечимое, – но куда страшнее было, что сенсорика, напротив, обострилась, а не утратила чувствительность. 

Все существо Ферст Эйда было подчинено одной цели – охоте на искры. Он оставался в сознании и, запертый в силовой клетке, не только бросался на прутья, обжигаясь, но и просил Брейнсторма что-нибудь придумать. Они искали решение – действовать требовалось быстрее, пока Ферст Эйд не пережил окончательную трансформацию в искроеда. Облучение было слабым, и процесс шел медленно, но неумолимо. К тому же исчезновение врача-консультанта рано или поздно обнаружилось бы. 

Тогда обвинять Брейнсторма в том, что он начал невероятно опасный эксперимент, не задумавшись о возможном плачевном результате, казалось глупым. Было уже поздно. Они начали искать выход и справились с этим – вместе, сложив опыт врача и смелость изобретателя. Это был странный, но эффективный способ приостановить мутацию: привязать ее к одному-единственному протоколу. 

– Ты сказал, что едва не убил кого-то, – напомнил Брейнсторм. – Он тебя видел? 

– Нет! Конечно, он не видел! – Ферст Эйд замотал головой. – Это бы… я бы… 

– Тогда все в порядке, – подбодрил его Брейнсторм. – Я сильно виноват перед тобой, признаю. Меня… увлекла другая задача, но не думай, что я про тебя забыл. Давай посмотрим, что там с твоей искрой, а потом, обещаю, я займусь возвращением тебе нормальной интерфейс-жизни. 

– Ох, шлак! Дело вовсе не в этом! – Ферст Эйд оттолкнул его руку. Может, эта шутка была попыткой разбавить атмосферу? Брейнсторм явно не умел выбирать момент. – Я не из-за интерфейса… я не хочу быть монстром! Понимаешь? Не хочу! 

Сейчас звучало жалобно, а когда-то Ферст Эйд рычал это в шипящие прутья силовой клетки и клацал челюстью, болтающейся на паре шарниров. Брейнсторм был одновременно яркой, жаркой искрой, которую хотелось втянуть в себя, и единственным, кто мог разобраться в эффекте собственного излучателя. 

– Ты не монстр. Ну, немного монстр, но ты отлично держишься, – Брейнсторм больше не лез с успокаивающими прикосновениями. – А теперь, прости, я должен спросить. Ха, чувствую себя почти врачом, когда… сколько у тебя было партнеров за все время? 

Ферст Эйд подавленно смотрел в пол. 

– Двое. 

– Оба… выжили? 

– Да. Но оба совали мне искру в лицо, – было не видно, но он скривился под маской, давясь собственной омерзительной глоссой. – Я не могу так, Брейнсторм. Не могу. 

– Мы договаривались, что ты постараешься получать разрядку с периодичностью раз в месяц, чтобы мутаген не стал искать другие пути развития. Ты?.. 

Мастер-оружейник рассматривал данные на экране дрона так же спокойно, как выдавал Спрингеру пули, разрушающие нейроцепи врага и заставляющие биться в агонии. Еще до того, как Ферст Эйд с ним познакомился, он слышал… разное о Брейнсторме. Говорили, что он абсолютно аморален, что его не трогает, сколько убито его очередным жестоким оружием войны, но… если бы он был аморален, он бы не стал заботиться о жертве своего эксперимента, верно? Не стал бы искать способы все исправить, не рисковал бы собой, просиживая часы рядом с прикованным Ферст Эйдом, извивающимся в блокираторах и неестественно выгибающимся вопреки собственной конструкции… он ведь выбрался однажды. Выкрутил кисть, просто ободрав детали и даже не почувствовав боли. Брейнсторм едва запихнул его обратно – а мог бы не успеть. 

Если бы ему было налить, он перешагнул бы через неудачу и направился дальше. Ведь случаются провалы, так? Ферст Эйду стоило смотреть, куда идет… 

– Я стараюсь. Это… пробуждает _его_. Но я помню, что это важно. 

Брейнсторм нервно провентилировал, будто желание Ферст Эйда отделять себя от искроеда его раздражало. 

– Понимаю, что сдерживать возбуждение сложно, когда так часто приходится перезагружаться без партнера, но… нельзя отключать интерфейс-протоколы полностью. Надеюсь, ты так не поступаешь. 

Что бы Брейнсторм ни сделал для него, Ферст Эйду не хотелось обсуждать с ним, как он получает разрядку. Конечно, уж медик-то точно не должен испытывать неловкость, раз речь идет о лечении, но… чувствовать себя жалким может и врач. 

– Не поступаю. 

– Если стереть их или заблокировать… 

– Он найдет способ вылезти, – процедил Ферст Эйд. – Я помню. Я все делаю, как надо. 

Идеальные хищники, искроеды использовали простейшие, но сильные телепатические сигналы, чтобы парализовать жертв. После совместного эксперимента Брейнсторма и Ферст Эйда мысленный приказ выдрать себе мозговой модуль сам собой сменился другим. Мутаген пробуждала только активация интерфейс-протоколов, и когда это случалось, измененная искра Ферст Эйда начинала транслировать окружающим желание, которому они не могли противостоять. 

Так как мутаген оказался невероятно живучим и изворотливым, «выпускать» искроеда периодически приходилось – чтобы он не спешил искажать запирающие его коды. При блокировании развития появлялся риск, что протоколы перепишутся изнутри, и Ферст Эйд больше не сможет сдерживаться. Единственной надеждой замедлить превращение в монстра стали периодические перезагрузки с обнулением кэша, и обычно Ферст Эйд не рисковал, отыскивая себе партнеров. Все можно сделать и самому. 

Сегодня… сегодня сорвался. Не выдержал. Подверг риску другого меха. Чувство вины – и обиды – не отпускало. 

– Ты продержался уже долго, а если сравнить со скоростью мутации сразу после облучения, можно заключить, что прогресс искажения – всего два процента, – Брейнсторм взглянул на него ободряюще. 

«У тебя осталось шестьдесят четыре года, – означали его слова. – У нас шестьдесят четыре года, прежде чем ты окончательно превратишься в тупого хищника, питающегося чужими искрами». 

Наверняка, конечно, сказать нельзя. Ферст Эйд надеялся, что даже в худшей ситуации сохранит рассудок, но Брейнсторм это не гарантировал. Он как будто вообще не знал, что именно получится собрать, просто шел на поводу у вдохновения, а Ферст Эйд лишь неудачно подвернулся. 

– Брейнсторм. Почему ты не звонил мне? – Ферст Эйд встретил взгляд. – Ты обещал, что будешь, и… почему? 

– Мне нечего было сказать. У меня не было прогресса, – не дрогнул изобретатель. 

– Не… не теряй мою частоту. Я буду торчать на Мессатине ближайшие несколько… лет, – несколько «процентов» его сути станут чужими за этот срок. – Я тоже займусь этим вопросом, я… я хотел давно, но… 

Он не соврал Рэтчету: эти два года он провел в горячих точках, сам не понимая, как его туда заносило. Кажется, он просился сам, стараясь забыть о паразите, подтачивавшем его изнутри. Это было непрофессионально и глупо, но пока рядом грохотали взрывы, а пациенты нуждались в нем, жить было проще. 

– Будем поддерживать связь, – кивнул Брейнсторм. – Открой маску, пожалуйста. Хочу… хочу взглянуть на тебя. 


	4. «Потерянный свет». Несколько лет спустя. I

– Брейнсторм, – Ферст Эйд застыл на пороге, положив ладонь на дверной косяк и впиваясь взглядом в спину склонившегося над верстаком джета. 

Брейнсторм так и не приобрел привычку запираться, хотя на «Потерянном свете» любопытных и неэтичных мехов было больше, чем на «Кимии» за все время ее существования. Все болтали: как ни заглянешь к Брейнсторму, он делает что-нибудь странное. Очередную пушку, стреляющую безразличием, или гигантские обескураживающего вида голоформы. 

Творческий беспорядок тоже остался неизменным со времен «Кимии». Детали и датапады с чертежами валялись повсюду, и страшно было представить, какой хлам был разложен по полу в отсеке, который Брейнсторм небрежно называл кладовкой, и куда никого не пускал. 

– Привет! – Брейнсторм не обернулся. – Закрой дверь побыстрее! У меня… эксперимент, очень громкий! И… 

– Я ничего не слышу, – Ферст Эйд удрученно огляделся. 

Зная Брейнсторма, можно было сказать: тишина здесь вовсе не означала, что, например, палубой ниже всех не подбросило на месте от мощной ультразвуковой волны. 

– Закрой! Мы с тобой сейчас внутри антизвукового поля, – крикнул Брейнсторм и добавил, когда Ферст Эйд прошел внутрь: – Спасибо. Да можно было на замок не запирать… 

– Нет, – возразил Ферст Эйд. Он растерялся, глядя на то, как исследователь сосредоточенно дергает рычажки на потрескивающей коробке. У него был план, как… как он войдет, что скажет, и «антизвуковое поле» в него не входило. – У меня личный… Брейнсторм, отвлекись уже! – повысил он голос. 

– Прости! Ради теста я вмонтировал антиантизвуковой чип, настроенный на тестовую частоту, в свою аудиосистему, и почти тебя не слышу! – Брейнсторм развел руками, не оборачиваясь. 

Ферст Эйд сжал кулаки. Он издевается? Он… так ли сложно встретиться взглядом с тем, кого кинул в неизвестности, если тебе плевать? Ну, хоть немного стыда он способен испытывать! 

Миновав две покосившиеся массивные ракетные установки, напоминавшие миниатюрные копии корабельных турелей, а также гору невнятных ящиков, Ферст Эйд бесцеремонно дернул его за крыло: 

– Отвлекись! Отвлекись, или я просто сломаю эту штуку! – он ткнул пальцем в коробку с тумблерами. Как работало очередное изобретение Брейнсторма, ему не хотелось знать. Говорить внутри «антизвукового поля» как-то выходит, а значит, можно заставить Брейнсторма его выслушать. 

Брейнсторм шумно стравил воздух и отключил питание. Треск прекратился. 

– Ферст Эйд, прости, ты мог бы зайти позже? Я… 

– Нет, я не мог бы! – он вскинул голову. – Как ты… нет, хватит! Мы поговорим сейчас, Брейнсторм! Я… я… – он разжал пальцы, которыми мял чужое крыло. – Ты хоть помнишь, что обещал мне на «Кимии»? 

Оружейник наконец-то выпрямился. Ферст Эйд замер, пытаясь поймать его взгляд, но широко расставленная желтая оптика смотрела мимо. 

– Пойми, пожалуйста. Столько всего случилось за это время… 

– Столько – чего? – процедил Ферст Эйд. – Я не получил ни одного сообщения от тебя. Ты игнорировал все мои звонки. Что случилось? Расскажи, Брейнсторм! 

Оптика сузилась, как будто Брейнсторм скривился под маской, а потом он сосредоточенно закрутил почти незаметную нашлепку на шлеме, вытаскивая длинный тонкий штырь из открытого паза. Наверное, «антиантизвуковой чип». 

– Мне пришлось сменить частоту в целях безопасности. Был приказ – никому ее не сообщать. 

Ферст Эйд затряс головой. Обман звучал жалко – несмотря на то, что говорил Брейнсторм бесстрастно. Обида зацарапала изнутри горло, и вокалайзер засбоил в начале фразы: 

– К-как… как ты можешь… всем этим заниматься, Брейнсторм? – он втянул воздух в разгоняющиеся вентсистемы. Пальцы тряслись, и приходилось крепче сжимать кулаки. – Эти твои… хлопушки и… звуковые поля?.. 

– Антизву… 

– Лить! – воскликнул Ферст Эйд, звонко ударяя по столу ладонью. Коробка подпрыгнула. – Ты превратил меня в искроеда – и выкинул из головы, да?! Я ждал на Мессатине, что ты свяжешься со мной, я… а ты… 

Брейнсторм отошел, сцепляя за спиной руки в замок и ничего не отвечая. 

– Я так обрадовался, когда узнал, что ты на борту. Я думал, теперь… но сколько я уже путешествую с вами? Ты игнорируешь меня даже здесь, – визор с легким шорохом поднялся, открывая впавшие желтые линзы. С последней встречи металл вокруг них будто переплавился, образовав глубокие прорези. – Даже сейчас! Признайся уже – ты никогда не пытался ничего сделать! 

– Вовсе нет, – отрезал Брейнсторм. Он провел ладонью над столом, на котором пистолеты и ружья лежали, будто на прилавке. – Я почти доделал бластер… концентрированный излучатель, – он выбрал один из стволов и постучал по выпуклому контейнеру, прячущему, вероятно, генератор поля. – Я искал способ отзеркалить эффект и заодно обнаружил несколько интересных свойств, так что… Но были другие проекты, которые отнимали много времени, понимаешь? Много сил. 

– Ха! – горько выдавил Ферст Эйд. – Да, понимаю! Конечно, ты делал пушку! Тебе неинтересно исправлять ошибки, да? Проще забыть о них. Обо мне. 

В прошлый раз он верил словам, произнесенным ровным, спокойным тоном. Ему казалось: Брейнсторм не собирается отступать и не сомневается в том, что разберется в собственном изобретении. Но, на самом деле, Брейнсторм просто не планировал тратить на это время. С чего ему было волноваться? 

Ведь Ферст Эйда надолго забирал Мессатин. Почему бы не выбросить его из головы? 

– Все не так, – Брейнсторм сверкнул оптикой, наконец-то встречая взгляд чужих линз. 

Их оттенок не напоминал свечение оптики живого меха. Неумолимо искаженный, болезненно желтый свет причинял Ферст Эйду боль всякий раз, когда он смотрел в зеркало, отыскивая у себя следы новых изменений. А он немало времени тратил на их изучение, чтобы скрывать от коллег деформацию корпуса. 

Ферст Эйд нервно дернул плечами. К счастью, его конструкция всегда допускала высокую подвижность, так что никто не удивлялся, например, активной жестикуляции. И никто не замечал, что многие его жесты требовали особенного строения суставов. На самом деле его возможности стали гораздо шире. Он мог выгнуть руки в любую сторону, мог протиснуться в тонкий проем, просто втянув выступающие детали альтмода… ведь большинство из них все равно потеряло свое изначальное предназначение. 

Сам альтмод Ферст Эйд почти утратил. За несколько месяцев до вспышки красной ржавчины в Дельфи мутация добралась до ти-кога. Трансформация пока еще была возможна, но стала невероятно сложной и болезненной. Рэтчет рвался отремонтировать его, а Ферст Эйд все время отказывался, не желая тратить на трансплантацию столь редкую деталь из скромного банка «Потерянного света». 

Искроед отторгал ти-ког, поскольку переписывал трансформационные протоколы – он не нуждался в альтмоде. Подвижность деталей обеспечивали команды совершенно иной природы. 

– Я думал, что… что приду и потребую объяснений от тебя… или захочу услышать извинения, – пробормотал Ферст Эйд и продолжил громче: – Но я ошибся. 

– Я могу объяснить. 

Он покачал головой – плавно, гипнотизирующе: 

– Кажется, мне неинтересны объяснения. Знаешь, Дельфи сделала меня жестче, Брейнсторм. Луна-1 сделала. Я очень долго собирался поговорить по-хорошему, но… – Ферст Эйд вытащил из сабспейса шприц и встряхнул, демонстрируя белесый наполнитель. – Догадываешься, что это? 

Брейнсторм стоял перед ним, в одной руке сжимая пушку, в другой – ручку своего неизменного кейса, и молчал, не пытаясь ни продолжить разговор мирно, ни пригрозить. Все эти пистолеты… горы пушек вокруг. Он, наверное, чувствовал себя в безопасности. 

Никто не в безопасности, когда на борту искроед. 

Он ожидал, что Ферст Эйд бросится на него с этим… крошечным медицинским оружием? Даже если так, он явно недооценивал силу, которую искроед подарил своему хозяину. Но он все равно зря приготовился отбиваться – Ферст Эйд вонзил шприц в собственную горловую топливную магистраль. Рука с кейсом вскинулась в предупреждающем жесте – Брейнсторм не знал пока, что происходит, но, судя по расширенной оптике, догадывался. 

– Это возбудитель, – хрипло пояснил Ферст Эйд. – Очень сильный. Поверь, я не хочу этого. Но сил терпеть у меня тоже не осталось. 

Теперь взгляд Брейнсторма переметнулся на дверь. Ферст Эйд стоял на пути, опустив голову, и только оптика вспыхивала голодно и зло, будто спрашивая: хочешь подойти поближе? 

А может, хочешь разлечься у ног, выгибаясь, царапая грудные пластины, лишь бы разошлись побыстрее? 

– Не нужно, – попросил Брейнсторм. Действительно – попросил, с дрожью в голосе; возможно, уже чувствуя предательскую слабость. 

Чем мощнее фонил Ферст Эйд, тем сильнее били в мозговой модуль сигналы, вынуждавшие интерфейс-протоколы перехватывать мощность процессоров. Гипнотические импульсы на подпрограммном уровне велели им вести, пока все системы не поддадутся, пока не заискрят от подскочившего напряжения контакты, пока электропроводящий гель не начнет щипать разогревшиеся порты. Так просто поставить меха на колени – безо всякой телепатии, без угроз, даже не усилием воли. Просто сделав шаг навстречу. 

– Тебе стоит увидеть, – Ферст Эйд тряхнул головой и размял пальцами топливопровод, – чтобы удостовериться, что я не шучу. Я голоден. Сколько лет я уже голоден? Искроеды очень выносливы. Никто не знает, как долго они могут обходиться без подпитки, возможно, даже миллионы лет. Но если после воздержания они почуют искру рядом… их ничто не остановит. 

– Я з-знаю, – внешне Брейнсторм почти не проявлял признаков возбуждения. Усиленная вентиляция могла сигнализировать о тревожности, а замерцавшая оптика – о страхе. От скачков в эмоциональных контурах температура корпуса всегда резко поднималась. 

Но Ферст Эйд обладал чутким слухом и знал, что колени Брейнсторма подрагивают – с едва различимым стуком. Тот не целился в него, хотя был вооружен, а только пятился, и его сервоприводы уже сбоили. Скоро хладагент начнет сочиться из-под паховой пластины. Ферст Эйд уже улавливал запах… 

– Когда я пробуждаю его – на жалкие несколько минут, по расписанию – я умираю от желания высосать чью-нибудь искру. Это сложно описать словами, – приятная расслабляющая дрожь заставила его сжать руки на бедрах. – Я нашел способ успокаивать _его_ , – пальцы промассировали стык кодписа, и на них остался голубоватый контактный гель. 

Брейнсторм чуть не упал, споткнувшись об один из ящиков. Ферст Эйд бросился на него, в короткой борьбе они сбили несколько пистолетов со стола и покатились по полу. Более крупный и тяжелый, Брейнсторм все равно не смог ни сбросить медика, ни выкрутиться из его хватки. Вес как будто не имел значения. Пластины за спиной Ферст Эйда сдвинулись, разошлись, и откуда-то из-под них выщелкнулись, змеясь, длинные дополнительные конечности. Сегментированные отростки оплели плечо Брейнсторма и захлестнули горло. Он забился, пиная устроившегося сверху медика ногами, и вскрикнул, когда в паховую пластину вбилось узкое колено. 

– Знаешь, как я определил, что Фарма убивает пациентов? – Ферст Эйд давил сильно, чтобы внутренней стороной пластина царапала обводку горящих портов. 

Брейнсторм замотал головой, зарычав движком, но вибрация, вошедшая в резонанс с навалившимся подрагивающим корпусом, только усугубила ощущения. Тонкое щупальце обвило сильнее сустав, выворачивая руку, и скользнуло внутрь одной из турбин на плече, поддавая напряжением прямо под компрессор. 

– Я справлялся с голодом. Околоискровый энергон… _ему_ понравилась такая заправка, – Ферст Эйд маской прижался к голубой гладкой пластине честплейта. – Под воздействием излучения он становится настоящим лакомством. Не полноценная замена, но приятный суррогат. Я сливал его из камер дезактивов – пациентов, чья искра только погасла, – глухой смешок отдался под броней Брейнсторма, и тот задрожал сильнее. Запах возбуждения – масла и озона – и треск статики из шлема, где вмонтированы антенны, выдавали, что сопротивляться он почти не способен. – Видишь, как забавно вышло. Фарма вырезал ти-коги, а я… Я не мог не заметить, что смертность в Дельфи подозрительно выросла. Я ведь стал питаться чаще. 

– Мне… жаль… – выдавил Брейнсторм, вздергивая подбородок. 

Оба сегментированных щупальца задвигались, стимулируя датчики давления. Брейнсторм заскулил, невольно поддаваясь ритму. 

Появление дополнительных конечностей означало, что мутация пошла быстрее. Не один процент в год – а существенно больше. Ферст Эйд легко управлял ими, направляя нужное напряжение на выведенные в них электроды. Его собственная паховая пластина уже разблокировалась. Джампер искрил рядом с пока еще закрытыми, но болезненно ноющими портами Брейнсторма, и тот непроизвольно дергал бедрами навстречу, но лишь бился о подставленное колено. 

– Партнеров у меня тоже давно не было, – добавил Ферст Эйд задумчиво, разжимая пальцы Брейнсторма и отбирая пушку. Тот не попытался удержать ее, сначала схватился освобожденной рукой за сдавленное горло, а потом, когда щупальце обвилось крепче, торопливо протолкнул ее между собой и Ферст Эйдом, пытаясь защитить камеру. Белые пальцы накрыли автоботский знак – как будто это могло помочь. – До того, как ты сделал это со мной, мне… нравились мехи. Да и после я встречал отличных ботов. Но благодаря тебе мне нельзя даже приближаться к ним. 

– Ферст Эйд, возьми себя в руки! – голос звучал умоляюще. – Т-теперь… мы на одном… можно сделать еще несколько тестов… без тебя эксперименты были бессмысленны! – он начал сбиваться. – Такие вещи требуют практики… Мне жаль... 

– О, поверь, я переживаю не о своем одиночестве! Я боюсь другого, – маска наконец-то открылась. – Я боюсь когда-нибудь оказаться невнимательным. 

Артикуляция давалась Ферст Эйду нелегко, его изменившаяся челюсть почти для этого не годилась. Он перепрошил вокалайзер, чтобы не смущать никого внезапно возникшим акцентом, но когда активировались охотничьи протоколы, прошивка отказывала. 

– Праймус… – Брейнсторм неотрывно смотрел в широкую пасть с неровными, рваными губами. Их края казались острыми, способными разрезать любой металл. 

Ферст Эйд ухмыльнулся. Он продолжал излучать столь мощный фон возбуждения, что кодпис открылся в тот самый миг, когда он наклонился к маске Брейнсторма. 

Ужас не блокировал интерфейс-протоколы. 

– Ведь может случиться, что я недостаточно крепко привяжу себя к платформе. Знаешь, как все эти годы я поступал? Я засовывал в себя игрушки, защелкивал блокираторы, а потом рвался, чтобы добраться до искры в соседней палате. Я и сейчас так делаю, – Ферст Эйд погладил пальцами обводку приемной системы и щелкнул электричеством по портам. Брейнсторм вскрикнул одновременно сладко и испуганно. – И все время боюсь: вдруг я высвобожусь? Или кто-то войдет? А если меня ранят или я подхвачу от пациента вирус? Конечно, моя иммунная система изменилась тоже, но – все возможно! И вот… кто-то узнает, – зашептал он, – кто-то увидит… Я могу убить кого-нибудь и даже не заметить, Брейнсторм! Я избегаю тех, кто мне нравится, стараюсь держать себя в руках, но тварь во мне всегда хочет есть. 

– Ты… – Брейнсторм тек на его пальцы и часто вздрагивал, – т-ты же знаешь… Это не тварь. Это ты сам. И ты можешь… 

Он мог бы довериться кому-нибудь. Другу, который не попытался бы посадить его в клетку и ставить опыты. Но… сказать кому-то правду значило лишиться лицензии. Его понизили до медбрата за меньшее, за то, что даже не было настоящей проблемой! Никто не позволил бы ему работать врачом дальше, и… 

…и кому было бы приятно знать, что мех рядом – тварь, которая теряет над собой контроль, стоит только дать слабину или сунуть пальцы в порт? Сочувствие, презрение, жалость – Ферст Эйд не этого хотел. 

– Раз это я, – перебил он Брейнсторма, – значит… Я. Хочу. Есть. 

Тот держался изо всех сил, раз до сих пор не открыл искру. Что ж, эффект будет сильнее, если все-таки довести его до перезагрузки. Дополнительный манипулятор, блокировавший плечо, выскользнул из турбины и сместился, острым навершием царапая стык грудной пластины и черного стеклопластика. Всего лишь ласка – если отключить оптику и забыть, что тебя ласкает монстр. 

– Не... немедленно слезь с меня, или я… – рука Брейнсторма сжалась на кейсе. Голос сорвался на жалобное постанывание, но Ферст Эйд не засмеялся угрозе. 

– Бесполезно отключать рецепторы, – напомнил он. – Ты же знаешь, импульсы, которые я сейчас произвожу, направлены прямо в твой мозговой модуль. К счастью, ты не выблюешь его, как если бы я был настоящим искроедом. Ты просто отдашь мне свою искру, когда будешь на пике. Будешь при этом орать и всхлипывать от удовольствия. Ты ведь сам это придумал – запереть мои охотничьи инстинкты в интерфейс-протоколы. Так вот. Ты вызываешь у меня только отвращение, Брейнсторм, – признался Ферст Эйд. – Но сейчас я очень хочу коннекта. А ты хочешь открыть мне искру. Правда? 

Тот мотнул головой, но заерзал, недвусмысленно насаживаясь на пальцы. 

– Никто не в силах сопротивляться. Я мог бы совратить кого угодно, – Ферст Эйд хмыкнул. – И съесть. 

Спрингер тогда тоже не мог совладать с желанием. Он даже не понял, что заставило его предложить маленькому поклоннику интерфейс. Ферст Эйд жалел, что согласился, но еще больше он жалел, что согласился помочь Брейнсторму в его сомнительном исследовании. 

Он погладил разведенные бедра, устраиваясь поудобнее. Взгляд Брейнсторма зачарованно упирался в необычную оптику Ферст Эйда. 

– Ты же не собираешься меня убить? – выдохнул Брейнсторм. Он все понимал – просто своему корпусу был больше не хозяин. 

Вместо ответа тот подергал провода формирующейся скрутки, выдавливая из него стоны, от жалобных до требовательных, а потом – неожиданно – протолкнул в жаркий порт дуло отобранной пушки. 

– Сделать из тебя искроеда, Брейнсторм? – спросил он. 

Улыбка – оскал – еще шире разрезала фейсплейт. 

– Нет! – ствол сдирал оплетку, царапал усеянные разъемами стенки и скорее причинял боль, чем удовольствие, но интерфейс-протоколы реагировали только на факт контакта, блокируя негативные сигналы нейросети. – Нет! П-послушай, она очень мощная! Она как… она точно… я не смогу думать! Не смогу себя контролирова-а-а!.. 

Надавив на дуло до хруста, Ферст Эйд заставил Брейнсторма сбиться и выгнуться, а после разжал хватку на горле. Щупальце развернулось и поддело край маски. Брейнсторм панически попытался перехватить ее, но пластина отлетела далеко, куда-то за ящики. Мгновение спустя щупальце уже погрузилось в распахнутый рот, генерируя слабые разряды, не дававшие свести челюсти, и целенаправленно двинулось к верхнему топливному шлюзу. 

– Ах! Ах-х-м… – нанизанный на него, Брейнсторм мог только стонать. Ритмичное колебание и близость чужого поля, обжигающего желанием, мешали сопротивляться. Придавленная щупальцем глосса начала подрагивать, отвечая на движения непроизвольной слабой лаской. 

За последний год Ферст Эйд как будто вовсе утратил чувствительность. Только сильный поток энергии мог вышибить предохранители, отправляя его в перезагрузку, а искроеда – в спячку. Его интерфейс-игрушки по мощности соперничали с аппаратурой, с помощью которой он вытащил из комы Форт Макса. Так что Брейнсторм ничего не мог ему дать – подключаться к нему Ферст Эйд не собирался, одна мысль об этом отталкивала. Ничего – кроме самого главного. Кроме искры. 

– Мне тоже очень сложно… контролировать… – прорычал Ферст Эйд, кончиками пальцев касаясь ребристых полос на фейсплейте Брейнсторма. Энергон, взбитый движениями щупальца сначала вдоль шлангов, теперь – в шлюзе, сочился изо рта розоватой пеной. Жертва даже не замечала, что тянется за рукой, чтобы продлить касание. – Я слышу, как твоя искра пульсирует ярче. Ты хочешь отдать ее мне. Я хочу ее взять, – жадно выдохнул он. – Вот что ты придумал, Брейнсторм! Ты превратил связь искр в извращенный способ убийства. 

Тот не мог ответить. Он стонал, обхватывая губами щупальце, и сильнее толкаясь навстречу дулу. Крылья лязгали по полу, оставляя на нем царапины. Горячие разъемы искрили при соприкосновении с холодным металлом – при таком уровне постоянно растущего возбуждения даже этого хватало для приближения разрядки. 

– Если ты не найдешь способ все исправить, я сожру тебя первым, Брейнсторм. Обещаю. 

Перебирая его провода, Ферст Эйд склонился к медленно раздвигающимся створкам, вытягивая шею – неестественно удлинившуюся. Он сам давился всхлипами вентиляции, капая хладагентом на корпус Брейнсторма, и когда жидкость попадала на джампер, к жадным и испуганным стонам прибавлялось шипение. 

Перед перезагрузкой Брейнсторму было хорошо видно, как жадно слизывает искроед светлую пенку с бурлящей от электронных феромонов искры. 


	5. II

Брейнсторм очнулся и первым делом просканировал помещение. Поблизости никого не было. 

Он нервно зашарил по честплейту, потом дернул руку ниже, к ноющим бедрам, покрытым маслянистой пленкой застывшего хладагента. Короткий тест сообщил о незначительных повреждениях, которыми уже занимались системы саморемонта. Брейнсторм открыл щиток, прощупывая поцарапанную обводку порта. Ничего серьезного. 

Ферст Эйд не искалечил его, не сломал и… не сожрал. Но его предупреждение было более чем ясным. 

Кто ждал, что маленький медик, казавшийся абсолютно раздавленным своей травмой, станет таким… опасным? Жестоким? Брейнсторм покачал головой. Насилие и угрозы не так волновали его, как правда, которую он не смог сказать Ферст Эйду ни тогда, на «Кимии», ни сейчас. То, из-за чего он старался не встречаться с ним на «Потерянном свете». 

Изменения необратимы. Все, что остается, это держать искроеда поглубже, пока не станет слишком поздно. Протоколы коннекта – самые… необязательные для функционирования. Несколько лет назад, сидя в углу силовой клетки и удерживая против воли топорщащиеся детали, Ферст Эйд сам это сказал. Свяжи они мутацию с чем-нибудь другим, тварь давно бы вышла из-под контроля. 

Нет такой волшебной пушки, из которой можно выстрелить – и излечить Ферст Эйда. Брейнсторм даже делал то, что ненавидел делать, – консультировался. Не то чтобы рассказывал коллегам все подробности, упаси Праймус, но на «Кимии» ведь обожали гипотезы. 

Ферст Эйд всегда будет искроедом. 

Брейнсторм хотел бы это исправить. Но в списке того, что требовало исправления, увы, судьба Ферст Эйда стояла далеко не на первом месте. 

Он подтянул кейс за цепочку, все еще закрепленную на запястье. 

Может быть, однажды он исправит все разом. 


End file.
